


The Devil's Train

by Timekeeper_Fandom



Series: The Vault Of Assorted OC Fics [6]
Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Based on a song, Demon Deals, Devils Train, Forests, Original Character(s), Pre-Breath of the Wild, Song Based, Zonai Tribe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timekeeper_Fandom/pseuds/Timekeeper_Fandom
Summary: Astor, a member of the Zonai Tribe in the Faron Forests of Hyrule, discovers a device that may change his entire future, and a divine being who wants to make a deal.Evil!AU Faron meets Astor and offers him powers beyond his dreams, at the cost of other things. Most headcanons for Astor's life were found on Instagram Stories; Evil!AU Faron can be found on my Instagram, FandomLoreArt. This Fic was inspired by the song "Devil's Train" by The Lab Rats.Got lazy at the end, this has been sitting in my drafts for like three months.
Series: The Vault Of Assorted OC Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035162





	The Devil's Train

Astor huffed, kicking a rock as he stormed into the woods, his irritation getting the better of him. His Insomnia had been causing much stress, and with the pressure from his tutors and parent's to work harder- be better-

He only felt the sharp stinging pain in his hand as it was angrily slammed into a tree. He hissed into pain, shaking his hand and grasping his palm, watching the red irritation spread quickly, along with the sharp stings that stretched across his fingers to his wrist. The seer sighed, rubbing his eyes with his non-injured hand, and continuing his trek into the Faron Woods, anger boiling over as each tiny problem he ever had and disregarded seemed to return to his memory, only fueling his rage.

Oh, the pains of being part of the Zonai Tribe.

The Zonai tribe was a group of diverse and technologically advanced peoples, mixed of the bravest warriors and smartest technicians. Astor however... was just average. Average grades, average personality, average everything. Anything you could name about someone, he was just average at it. Not good, but not bad. Average. He hated it. Everyone was better than him, exceptional, better, perfect. Yet however, Astor was average, the worst. The example of what **not** to be. What everyone outside of the tribe is like. He hated it.

"Are you sure he's even _from_ the Zonai Tribe?" One of the better students in the tribe, Ekal, often asked loudly whenever the seer was nearby. "He's too normal. Maybe he was adopted."

"Maybe he was stolen from a group of travelers," A girl named Ireil rumored, whispering to her clique of friends. "Or perhaps someone abandoned him on the side of the road."

He hated it. He was too normal.

Maybe that's why he choose to become a seer.

It wasn't an ability he used often, but it was an ability no less. Astor could predict future events. He was the one who predicted that Kubi's father would be blinded by a Hinox, or that Naldiel's house would be burnt down due to the drought last year. It wasn't far in the future, the furthest he remembered predicting was a year ahead. No one ever really believed him, apart from one pupil in the tribe, Loki.

They were a quiet and studious one, white hair and blues eyes, obviously a sheikah descendant. The only thing that wouldn't give that idea was his caramel skin, mainly due to his easy ability to tan. Their hair was tied up in a messy, semi-long bun with two pins keeping it I place. They loved history, and constantly reviewed the olden legends of the sunken kingdom and the realm of twilight, often studying with Astor about the legends of old. They were the only one that didn't seem to mind about Astor being too "Average". Loki was also the first one who suggested Astor become a seer.

No one believed him, however. They had technology and facts. Why waste time on prophecies and things of the future?

Astor just wanted to be something apparently useful.

His only way to distract himself from the pain and bullying of it all was by reading the olden legends and prophecies from nearly a century ago. 

Astor kicked another rock, feeling his anger boil over. Was it too much to ask to be noticeable? To have one special skill or trait? Apparently so as he stormed deeper into the forest, away from the Camps and away from everyone else. His head was filled with way too many memories and feelings, much to his annoyance, as he sulked into the woods. He had to leave, to get away, and escape from it all. The bullying, the taunting, everything. He just had to get out.  
  


It was then that his foot connected with a metallic object.

No, not metal. Something older. Rusted? What was it?

The Seer looked down and saw an old, rusted, and mechanical robot, with three legs and a black tar coloration to it. Magenta and Black smoke leaked from any crack and rift inside of its armor. A red, glowing eye was implanted right onto the center of its cylinder shell.

"The hell in Hylia is this thing?" He felt himself mutter aloud, crouching down and looking the device over. He felt his hand slowly reach down, grazing the shell. The magenta magic swirled around his wrist, sending chills up his spine as he tried to pull his arm away. He felt his body freeze, and his vision went white as a surge of magic interned his arm and hand.

**\-------------------------------**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**\-------------------------------**

_Magenta and Black fire surrounded him, smoke burning his lungs as he coughed, clutching his chest, trying to gasp for air. He stumbled blindly around, feeling heat surround him from all sides; he wanted to escape, to get out. His eyes blurrily opened, his vision wavering as he tripped out of the smoke, collapsing onto his knees and gasping for air. Ruined buildings made of wood and stone surrounded him, and the path he had collapsed onto was made of finely carved stone, obviously made for decor. He finally looked up, wiping his eyes from his blurred tears as he saw what was in front of him._

_Hyrule Castle._

_Castle Town._

_Ruined._

_H-How?! How is this possible?!_

_Hyrule is one of the greatest kingdoms to exist- how is it destroyed?!_

_A beast made of malice circled the castle, pillars of ancient tech ripping out of the ground, forming glowing red Guardians out of any open space on them. The creature made Astor's heart fill with a mix of fear and awe, in pure shock that something of such power could exist. It was then he began to register what was happening. The creature was made of Malice, the magic of all evils. The guardians, automated beings nearly a millennia-old, used as guards, now turned and we charged with malice and other elemental energies._

_The Beast that soared above what remained of Hyrule Castle..._

_It was a being that everyone feared._

_One that has long been told as a story to terrify young children, to warn the elders._

_A Prophecy long ago that made Loki and Astor shiver in fear when they read it._

_The beast was Calamity Ganon._

_Hatred Incarnate. King of the Demons of Hyrule._

_The Ruler of Malice._

_The number of names and tales relating to Ganon's defeats and terrifying rises to power would forever amaze and horrify the seer._

_The pure shrieking roar that erupted from the monster was what finally made Astor snap back to reality._

_"...So you've finally found the Harbinger..."_

_"...Well then... shall we make a deal?"_

_Who-?_

_What in Hyrule is happening to me?!_

_"...You have found something that maybe shouldn't have been found..."_

_What-?_

_What did I-_

_Who are you?!_

_"...Heh heh heh...."_

_"...You can find out soon enough..."_

_What-?!_

_What- I don't..._

_Oh, gods-_

_Hylia save me..._

**\-------------------------------**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**\-------------------------------**

Astor's eyes widened as he yanked his arm away from the mechanical device, the pink and black magic draining away into the woods, attracted to something that lurked into the shadows. The malicious giggle that filled the seer's ears sent chills down his spine as he stumbled upward, immediately running away and into a random direction. His eyes widened as he felt his heart pounded into his ears as the laughing of whatever lurked in the darkness. He needed to get out. Now. He shouldn't have gone out, into the woods, he went too far in. It was one of the main rules taught in the village. Don't go too deep into the woods. Monsters lurk there. You will die. The seer stumbled behind a tree, clasping hands over his mouth as his ears perked up, the sounds of footsteps behind him filling the forests. It wasn't a running pace, it was slow, calm. It was hunting him, and obviously lurking behind him.

_Is this how I die?! Alone in the forest, and completely average and torn to shreds by whatever monster is there?!_

"Don't Worry. I won't hurt you~" The voice called into the woods, sending chills up the Hylian's spine. Astor felt himself stop breathing as the footsteps got louder, twigs snapping underneath the creature's feet. "Just come on out, and maybe we can talk peacefully!" 

Astor froze as he felt the breathing of whatever creature was behind him graze his shoulder.

"Found you, Seer."

Shit.

Astor froze as a large arm slammed into the tree he hid behind, slightly above his head. Black, tar eyes with red pupils stared back, into his own dull black ones. Stripes of malice covered the stranger's cheeks and nose, glowing with their breathing. Scars covered their arms and chest, most notably was the lopsided X plastered directly over their bare chest, right over the heart, and the messily and crude mark that circled around their entire arm ended above their right elbow. Long red hair dangled over their shoulders and face, long unkempt bangs slightly covering his face, and dangled down to the stranger's knees in length.

"Hello there, seer~" The stranger smirked, sharp canines- no, fangs, glinting in the light. "I suppose I should thank you for that little boost of-"

Astor didn't process what he'd done until his knee slammed into the stranger's crotch as he doubled over, groaning in pain. The Zonai Member froze, before booking it in the direction of the village, never stopping as he broke through tree leaves and branches, trying to run away from the monster in the woods, and the device that leaked malice.

**\-------------------------------**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**\-------------------------------**

"You did **WHAT**?!" Loki screamed as Astor stumbled into their hut, wheezing and scrapped up from the multiple branches he got caught on, immediately sputtering a shortened version of his tale.

"Sh! Shut up! I don't want ANYONE to find out what happened!" Astor loudly whispered, clamping a hand over his ebony-haired friend. "I want to find out how bad I have fucked up before I tell anyone else!"

"Okay, okay!" Loki muttered, pulling the seer's hand away. "So, what did the stranger that pinned you to the tree look like?"

"Well, I wouldn't say pinned, more like very-close up..." Astor muttered, rubbing his neck. "But uh- appearance! Long red hair, _very_ long, black eye whites with red pupils, and what else... lots of scars." He listed off the details, counting on his fingers with each one. Loki nodded, continuing their search on the large bookshelf they owned, sliding over to the right side as he began to get more specific. "They also knew I was a seer, too. That should add something."

"I think they know you are a seer because of your outfit, Astor..." Loki snorted, pointing at Astor's outfit, which was a blue robe and cloak, with silver trim. Nothing fancy, which was another thing the others bullied him about as children. "You obviously scream 'Seer'." He huffed, crossing his arms while Loki finally pulled a book out, old and very worn; looking as old as the guardians themselves. "Okay, I think this is the one. Hopefully..." A grim look was on his friend's face.

"What's wrong? What prophecy is it?" Astor asked, a mix of confusion and concern.

"...The Prophecy of Faron Dragmire. The Son of Calamity Ganon. Revenge Incarnate, and Previously Known as The Defier of Destiny." Loki muttered.

Astor felt his stomach drop.

**\-------------------------------**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**\-------------------------------**

_The tale of Faron Dragmire is one of despair and trauma. Born to a Hylian Woman and an incarnation of Calamity Ganon, a prophecy was foretold the day he and his twin were born._

_"One child will wield the power of light, your gift that thou have recklessly tarnished," The seer warned as Ganon asked what it meant. "The other will be beset on all sides with thou malice, the hatred of the gods at his fingertips."_

_"The two powers will be easily defined. The holy heir of light will bear the symbol of the Triforce on his hand. Thou cursed child will hold an eye of malice."_

_The Hylian Woman left after the prophecy was revealed. Rumors said she fled Hyrule entirely, while others claim Ganon slew her in anger for her betrayal, against her own children, no less._

_When they were 5, their destinies became clear._

_Faron Dragmire was destined to wield the power of the calamity. His twin brother, Lanayru Dragmire, was gifted the power of the gods, the Triforce Of Power._

_Faron was locked away inside, hidden from the world, while Lanayru continued his everyday life._

_It was originally said that Faron refused his evil destiny. He fled his home in the forests, and escaped to Castle Town, and became a mercenary. He joined a group of warriors, The Hunters Of Hyrule, and kept his malice hidden._

_However, he could not hide it forever. The cursed eye of Malice showed itself eventually, and his peers shunned him._

_One, however, went too far. Corrin, the leader of the mercenary group, slew and butchered Faron, claiming his arm and eye of malice as trophies. The finishing blow was a sword to the heart, which killed him slowly, painfully._

_It was said he died like a dog._

_His father, however, refused to lose his son._

_Sealed away in a Crystal Of Malice, somewhere in Hyrule, Faron was sealed away to be reincarnated._

_When Ganon's hour strikes and his plans take form. When Malice Returns and needs a Vessel. When his will needs to be set out;_

_Faron shall awaken._

"My god, Astor, what did you do..." Loki muttered, closing the book and collapsing onto a chair nearby. Astor froze, in a mix of shock and awe from the story; collapsing onto the floor as his knees gave out. "We're screwed, aren't we."

"Most likely." Astor dry-heaved, clutching his gut as a mix of fear and horror swirled around inside of it. "O' Hylia save us..."

"Hylia won't be saving us any time soon- What are we gonna do?!" Loki snapped, panicking quickly, scratching their neck in a daze. "You caused this! What happens in the future, Mr. Seer?!"

"I-I don't know! I-I-I just- I can't _do it_ on command! I-I need s-supplies, and I h-have to focus-!" Astor stuttered, fingers clutching his hair as he messed with it as he began to panic. "I-I don't know!"

"Sh-Should we go back!? If we work with him, maybe we'll be okay?!" Loki suggested in a daze, panicked, and full of terror.

"What makes you think he'll be willing to work with me?!" The black-haired male retorted, shaking visibly. "I kneed his crotch in order to escape!"

"You're the one who released him! He can't exactly change _that_!" The former retorted. "You're the key to his powers returning! If you get his powers back, maybe he can spare us!"

"Wh-What about everyone else? Our Clanmates? Our families?!" Astor panicked, clutching his hair in his hands.

"Fuck them! They haven't been nice to us at any point in our lives!" Loki swore, crossing their arms in annoyance. "Why should we support them?!"

The two became silent, shaking and gasping for air. The room was tense, faces were red in anger and terror.

"...You're right..." Astor felt his voice break, shaking as he collapsed again. "Maybe we should go back."

_Let's make a deal, Seer._

_I'll be waiting~_

**\-------------------------------**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**\-------------------------------**

"We're so fucked..." Loki muttered, clutching the straps of their backpack, filled with rations and camping gear. They kept repeating those three words as the duo climbed deeper into the forest.

"Can you please: shut up," Astor grumbled, shoving a fallen log out of the path, arms shaking violently due to exhaustion (his stamina was not great) and fear. "I think the device was somewhere around here..."

"Think, or know?" Loki retorted, their tongue sharp as ever. 

"Think, I wasn't paying attention when I stormed off, now did I? If I did, we wouldn't be in this situation." Astor huffed as a retort, annoyed and tired.

"Look at you, Astor, finally taking responsibility for possibly ending the world." The white-haired male snorted.

"Shut up, let's just find this machine and-"

"-And then what? Try to convince me to spare Hyrule?"

The cold and calculated voice of Faron Dragmire sent shivers down both of the tribemate's spines.

"You two have no idea what you have unleashed, huh?"

Shit.

"Well then; shall we make a deal~?"


End file.
